And Then
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Saat Allen sakit. Saat Kanda Repot. Prekuel jauh sebelum Serial Headquarter. untuk NakamaLuna yang sedang berulang tahun. Yullen. Warning inside. REPOST


Mungkin kalian pernah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ya, ini adalah fanfiksi semi-prekuel dari serial **Headquarter** yang enggak pernah tamat itu. Yah… kita memang tidak menyorot Sena Kobayakawa yang entah kenapa bisa tersasar di sarang para _exorcist_ nyaris gila itu. Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah **Yullen**, kupersembahkan untuk **NakamaLuna** yang sedang berulang tahun tepat di hari raya Imlek.

* * *

><p><strong>And Then…<strong>

**Presented by Ratu Galau.**

**DGray-man © Hoshino Katsura.**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. **

**Typo/misstypos/gaje/abal/crossover/galau/OOC/Sho-ai/ dan segala hal yang dapat menyebabkan sakit mata. Alhail HijiOki :P**

**_Happy birthday_, NakamaLuna.**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, Allen dan Kanda sedang makan di kantin—seharusnya pagi itu (juga) mereka diserahi tugas untuk mengambil Innocence di suatu kampung. Perkara Komui sedang tidur dan ngoroknya alamak kencang persis maling menelan toa, akhirnya Allen dan Kanda memutuskan untuk ngacir ke kantin, berhubung Komui masih mengigau dengan teramat uenak tenan. Sesekali Komui bergumam, "Marsyanda….Marsyanda…" Atau, "Sule… Sule…."<p>

"Eh…Bakanda, bangunin Komui, yuk? Aku nganggur ini," rengek Allen. Hari itu dia benar-benar bosan.

"Cari kerjaan lain,_ Moyashi_. Membangunkan Komui itu sama dengan membangunkan putri tidur gak tahu diri yang dicium sepuluh kalipun masih minta lebih!" balas Kanda dengan cuek. "Coba kau bersihkan toilet pakai sikat gigi atau pel jalan raya pakai kapas. Kujamin kau pasti langsung banyak kerjaan."

Allen tambah cemberut mendengarnya. "Sudah, Bakanda sayang. Yang lain juga sudah kukerjakan." Omelnya.

"Kalau-

"Benerin genteng juga sudah!"

Kanda akhirnya menyerah juga dengan rengekan Allen. Dengan niat setengah ogahan setengah emoh, Kanda membawa Allen ke ruangan Komui. Di sana terlihat jelas Komui sedang tidur dengan nikmatnya. Kanda langsung mebisiki mantra sihir Mbah dukun Ki Joko Dodol ke telinga Komui.

"Komui, Lenalee bilang dia mau nikah," bisik Kanda dengan suara seperempat seksi, namun Komui enggan bangun juga. Volume ngoroknya justru nambah.

"Wah…sudah kebal rupanya," gumam Kanda. Samurai kece ini membisikkan mantra sihir level ke dua yang ia dapat sewaktu bertapa di atas pohon jambu sebelah markas Noah.

"Komui, Lenalee bilang dia mau kawin lari sama pak RT sebelah, terus kabur ke Papua, bikin pondok indah lengkap empang, terus mau punya anak kembar delapan sekaligus. Oh iya, gak lupa, Lenalee juga mau buka usaha jamu gendong di situ." nol koma lima detik, Komui bangun. Suaranya menggelegar sampai jamban tetangga retak dibuatnya.

"Lenaleee! Jangan kawin lari! Jangan kawin _jogging_ juga!"

"Oi! Berisik!" omel Kanda jengkel. Kalau teriakan Komui itu lebih lama nol koma satu detik, sekarang Kanda dan Allen mungkin sudah menderita budeg stadium delapan, dan lebih parah lagi nyawa melayang.

"Komui, nih! Si _Moyashi_ dari tadi merengek minta tugas!" Kanda menunjuk Allen. Yang ditunjuk menunjukkan raut wajah cemberut.

"Pekerjaan?" Komui menaikkan gagang kacamata. "Bintang _yaoi_?" dia _error_.

"Begini Komui Sayang, si Moyashi ini bilang, dia sudah mengerjakan semua tugas yang ada. sampai OB di _Black Order_ nganggur semua," jelas Kanda. Allen mengangguk. Seketika Allen melihat bungkusan hitam mencurigakan, sepintas mirip kantong kresek yang ada di berita-berita kriminal.

"Apa isinya itu? Bom? Ganja? Atau hasil mutilasi?" tunjuk Kanda curiga. Serem membayangkan ada hasil mutilasi di dalamnya. Kanda berharap, semoga itu hanya hasil mutilasi kambing tetangga.

"Bukan," sanggah Komui. "Ini hasil penemuanku. Jangan di ganggu. Ini hasil yang gagal, dan bermutasi menjadi ramuan berbahaya," bawel komui. Allen mangut-mangut. Baru saja ia akan melangkah pergi, sial nasibnya ia terpeleset. Tubuhnya jatuh membentur meja kerja Komui—tentu membuat bergetar meja, dan ramuan Komui keluar dari dalam plastik, sukses tumpah ke tubuh Allen.

**(Pre-HQ, loh. IngetHQgak?)**

Karena ramuan laknat tersebut, Allen sukses sakit parah. Para dokter menyimpulkan ia terkena penyakit misterius. Seorang dokter malah gila-gilaan memvonis Allen tertular penyakit aneh yang berasal dari Planet Mars, dan hanya bisa menjangkit hasil evolusi monyet modern yang dibawa oleh virus HA5He3 yang merupakan singkatan dari virus HA-HA-HA-HA-HA HE-HE-HE.

"Kanda…" suara Allen lemah. Penyakit misterius yang menyerangnya, membuat tubuh lemah dan tak bertenaga.

"Tumben gak pakai 'Ba'?" sahut Kanda yang sedang asyik _online Facebook _dan menghentikan _chatting_-nya bersama teman _Facebook_-nya, Anezaki Mamori. _Like this, yo_!

"Aku lapar… eh… itu mihunnya enak gak?" tunjuk Allen pada mihun nganggur di atas meja—hasil oleh-oleh dari Lavi yang baru pulang dari audisi _Boyband_.

"Entah. Nah, aku mau mengikuti rapat dulu. Kau makan yang tenang sana," ucap Kanda sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Rapat apa?" tanya Allen berusaha membuka plastik mihun yang ditutup dengan lem besi—entah di mana Lavi membeli mihun ini.

"Kongres perseteruan _seme_ garang dan _uke_ bahenol," jawab si rambut kuncir. Allen mengangguk, percaya mentah-mentah.

"Ya enggaklah! Komui mengadakan rapat untuk menyembuhkanmu," Kanda beranjak keluar kamar, meninggalkan Allen yang masih berusaha membuka bungkus plastik mihun ini.

"Nah! Di antara kalian ada yang punya usul untuk menyembuhkan Allen-_kun_?" Komui bersuara dalam rapat. Ia berdiri tegap memimpin rapat.

"Ada!" seorang _finder_ mengangkat tangan.

"Ada usul!"

Banyak yang mengajukan usul. Dimulai dari Lavi. "Bagimana kalau kita bawa dia ke dokter seberang?"

"Hei, Lavi_,_ walau memang mirip-mirip, tapi Allen itu manusia, bukan biawak. Yang di seberang itu, 'kan dokter hewan, spesialis jiwa pula," bantah Komui cepat.

"Usul!" Lenalee ikut angkat bicara. "Kasih minum obat jamu dicampur pete-jengkol dengan tambahan _mint_. Mungkin berhasil?" kali ini Reever yang melotot. Sejak itu banyak usul-usul di luar akal sehat yang dilontarkan anggota _Black Order_. Mulai dari minum susu kuda nil yang lagi ngidam, ciuman sama iguana, lemonan bareng kambing tetangga, bahkan ada yang dengan teganya memberi Allen minum obat bermerk Buygon.

Hasrat membunuh _Black Order_ tak perlu diragukan lagi. Sayang beberapa bulan kemudian, seorang anak polos berambut karamel, tak tahu apa-apa, masuk ke dalam komunitas ini, dan menjabat sebagai murid dari Jerry.

**(MasihKuatBacaKan?)**

Pusing dengan usul yang aneh-aneh—yang malah lebih menunjukkan cara untuk meracun Allen, Kanda ambil inisiatif sendiri. Pagi itu, ia ajak Allen jalan-jalan menghirup segarnya udara pagi—agar Allen lebih segar dan riang.

"Segar sumpah! Sejuk lagi!" wajah Allen sedikit segar—tak lagi pucat. Ia tampak senang menghirup segarnya udara pagi, membuat jantung Kanda (mendadak) berdebar melihat wajah itu. Bagi Kanda, melihat wajah Allen yang ceria adalah hiburan tersendiri—tak kalah menghibur daripada menonton Opejeh; serial komedi-opera terkenal dari Indonesia.

Allen masih sempoyongan. Ia lagi-lagi terpeleset, dan beruntung jatuh ke pelukan Kanda. Ups!

Wajah Allen memerah begitu wajahnya bertemu dengan dada sang samurai. Heran, Kanda sama sekali tidak protes. Ia mendongak, melihat wajah oh-so-cakep milik Kanda. Datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Bakanda?" panggil Allen.

"Apa?"

"Hangat, loh," senyum Allen memeluk tubuh jangkung itu.

"Oi, _Moyashi_!"

"I-iya… maaf. Tapi aku kedinginan. Biarkan begini dulu, ya?" apa mau dikata, Kanda hanya bisa diam. Saat begini, ia memang tidak bisa melawan Allen.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola _Amefuto_ terbang dan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Allen. Merusak suasana bagus yang tercipta. Allen jatuh pingsang, dengan dahi benjol akibat tubrukan bola _Amefuto_ yang tak tahu diri itu. Kanda hanya berdecak kesal.

"Maaf, Pak! Itu bola saya!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut karamel, berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Wajahnya manis, bermata cokelat dan… yah, bertubuh pendek. Kanda mendelik kesal. Sudah suasananya dirusak, dipanggil 'Pak' pula.

"Hieee! Maaf, Pak… er… ehm. _Nii-san_. Namaku Sena, bertugas melatih tim _American Football_ di sini," Jawabnya takut-takut. Ia gemetar.

Kanda mendelik horor. Sena makin ciut kena _evil glare_ dari samurai tempramen itu. "Maap, _Nii-san_! Iya, iya. Aku tanggung jawab, deh. Ini," Sena langsung ngacir tanpa dosa setelah memberikan nomor hape dukun beranak kepada Kanda.

"Apa ini Bocah Cebol?" panggil—protes—Kanda. Terlambat, Sena sudah ngibrit ke lapangan _American football_. Kanda baru _ngeh_, ternyata tim yang dilatih Sena anggotanya _Akuma_ semua.

(**ItuSenaSebelumJadi**_**Exorcist**_)

Malam itu, Kanda menunggui Allen di samping tempat tidur. Sudah diputuskannya untuk tidak menggunakan nomor hape dukun beranak tadi. Kanda akhirnya menuruti saran Bookman, dengan meminumkan Allen ramuan tradisional Cina yang dicampur dengan daun the layu dan susu kadaluarsa.

"Dasar _Moyashi_ bikin repot," jengkelnya."Aku harus melakukan apa supaya kau sembuh dan gak bikin repot orang lagi, hah? Cengar-cengir?" ngomong sendiri, kesal sendiri. Terbukti, Kanda memang bisa jadi gila karena Allen.

"Kalau kau cengar-cengir, nanti orang-orang _Black Order_ pada ngibrit, Bakanda," Allen sadar. Ia menatap Kanda dari tempat tidurnya. Allen tersenyum lemah pada Kanda yang sekarang asyik mengumpat dirinya.

"Tapi aku pingin lihat kamu senyum, loh, Bakanda. Ayo, dong."

"_What the-_?"

"_Pleaseee?_"

Wajah Allen kian memelas. Kanda makin tak tahan, namun ia masih punya akal sehat untuk menolak permintaan terlarang tersebut. Sejenak, Kanda berpikir untuk melakukannya, namun batal karena genggsinya kelewat tinggi. Dia bukan Lavi yang senantiasa mengumbar senyum dan gigi putih hasil kumur-kumur dengan Buyclin.

"Bakanda?" ujar Allen tak sabar. Ia raih tangan Kanda agar si mulut tajam itu sadar.

_Prang! _Lagi-lagi sebuah bola _Amefuto_ menerobos kaca jendela. Untung Kanda dan Allen berhasil menghindar. Melihat bola Amefuto ini, Kanda tahu betul siapa pelaku yang sudah berani merusak momen indahnya….

"Itu anak memang minta mati rupanya," emosi Kanda. Allen hanya diam tak tahu harus komentar apa. Takut terjadi perang, akhirnya Allen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, Bakanda. Lebih baik kamu _chatting_ lagi, sana."

Kanda melirik Allen. "Kau belum minum obatmu, kan?"

Allen terperanjat. Ia menggeleng cepat. Membayangkan obat ramuan Bookman yang ekstrim minta ampun itu saja sudah membuat perutnya mual. Ia menggeleng lagi, menolak tegas pelanggaran HAM meminum ramuan tersebut.

"Minum!" paksa Kanda, Allen menutup mulutnya dengan tangan rapat-rapat.

"Minum, _Moyashi_!" paksa Kanda lagi. Allen menutup mulutnya dengan lakban.

Kanda makin geli, akhirnya ia mengambil jalan pintas. Kanda melepas lakban dari mulut Allen dan meminumkan obat itu dari mulut ke mulut. Membuat tubuh Allen bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kanda mendekapnya agar tak berontak.

Lama sekali bibir mereka bertaut. Berawal dari meminumkan obat, sampai akhirnya mereka betul-betul menikmati saat itu. Kalau di sana ada Lavi, mungkin dia akan memutar lagu yang liriknya; _Kemesraan ini…..janganlah cepat berlalu…._

Suasana hening tercipta dengan sangat sempurna. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi mereka, bertaut dan merasakan satu sama lain. Merasakan sensasi lembut dan menggelitik hati masing masing. Terasa manis saat merasakan kehangatan kulit masing-masing. Mendekap erat, mengerang lemah.

"Ehm... ehm… uhuk," Kanda dan Allen kaget, saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Seorang bocah bermata cokelat tengah duduk di ambang jendela. Menyadari dirinya tengah diperhatikan, ia cepat-cepat turun dan membungkuk.

"Ehm, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengambil bola. Cuma sebentar. Nanti kalau aku sudah keluar, kalian silahkan lanjutkan lagi…," gumamnya. Melihat itu, Kanda langsung memancarkan hawa membunuh yang dasyat. Disambarnya Mugen secepat kilat. Momen indahnya kembali diganggu gugat.

"Kau memang minta dimutilasi rupanya, _Baka Chibiii_! Lagipula ini lantai 8, bagaimana caranya kau manjat?" Kanda mengasah Mugen-nya dan bersiap memotong, memutilasi, bahkan memakan(?) Sena. Keceriaan kontan terjadi saat itu, membuat penyakit Allen pergi karena bete bersarang di tubuh _parasit weapon_ itu. Apa ciuman Kanda yang sudah mengusir penyakit aneh itu? Tak ada yang tahu. Namanya juga penyakit misterius. Obatnya pun juga misterius, 'kan?

Bocah bernama Sena itu? Ah, sudahlah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, tempat yang ia datangi sekarang adalah rumah dan keluarga barunya berbulan-bulan kemudian.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>Iyah… <em>repost<em> kan? HQ nggak saya_ publish_, tapi mungkin prekuelnya yang saya _publish_. Entahlah, saya hiatus. Ini juga re-_publish_ dalam rangka ulang tahun teman saya. Bagi yang merayakan Imlek, _Gong Xi Fa Chai_ ya~

**PS:** ada yang suka **Gintama** dan ngeship pair **HijiOki**, gak? Kalau ada, sekubu sama saya, tuh **XD** kalau ada **fic angst/hurt HijiOki**, boleh **PM** saya :**D**

**Bulan satu, hari ke dua puluh dua, tahun 2012. **

Selamat bergalau,

Tertanda, **Ratu Galau**.


End file.
